Spring Prompt 2011
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Please do not request anymore fics. I'm not taking anymore because after this, i must move on to new prompts.
1. Chapter 1

-1Welcome to another wonderful prompt hosted by yours truly, Shawn's Guardian Angel. First off, I already have my carefully hand picked writers so don't even bother to ask. They are the best in the world at what they do and have my stamp of approval. Last time I listed their names but I won't be doing that until fics/links start coming in. Now, for my rules and mind you I am a real bitch about the rules. FOLLOW THEM OR YOU WILL BE IGNORED! Thank you.

**Procedure:**

1) I am going to leave this prompt open for exactly 1 week or until I get X amount of requests. After that, NO MORE REQUESTS!

2) No more than TWO requests! I'm not kidding either. Don't be fucking greedy.

3) This is NOT a kink meme but if there is something you'd like to see add it to the request form and we'll see what we can do. Mind you, I'm not going to require my writers to fulfill said obligation because the way I see, my writers get free reign. Hell we're not getting paid for this but in turn, I'm guaranteeing you a A plus fic so deal with it and get off my coconuts.

**El Rules**

1) If you got a problem with slash then I suggest you fuck off now because my writers specialize in the art that is the slash. Not all the fics will be slash but we're pretty certain most of them will be so no leaving comments bashing slash or you will be blacklisted and hunted down.

2) If you would like to play along, post a review to this "fic". In your review, request TWO pairings of your choice. Now when I say "pairing" I don't mean threesomes and so forth. Just TWO pairings. Last time I made it slash only but this time you can request a het pairing as well. Either 2 slash pairings or 1 slash and 1 het because we slash writers realize that there is such thing as heterosexuals. Don't fuck this up.

3) Femslash is allowed. I have writers on my list, including myself, that have absolutely no problem writing it.

4) **ONLY ONE REQUEST WILL BE FULFILLED! **Yes, I'm shouting because without fail, some stupid person who did not read the rules will PM me and ask why both their requests didn't get fulfilled. If time permits, we may decide to fulfill some of the others but for now, you're only guaranteed one of them.

5) Most of the fics will probably be rated 'M' anyway but just in case, you should probably specify if you'd rather have a 'G' rated fic.

6) TNA pairings and others outside WWE are welcome. Mind you, a lot of people don't watch TNA/ROH/DragonGate ect. so if you request a TNA pairing you need to leave on the request form a link to how we can research this character or some kind of explanation otherwise it won't be done. Why? Cause my writers don't half ass shit just for reviews.

7) Old school pairings are welcome! (Ex: Ric Flair/Roddy Piper, Johnny Polo/Jeff Jarrett, Owen Hart/Debra, ect ect ect)

8) Crossover pairings are welcome. Just don't get too crazy or be sure to leave an explanation as to how you envisioned said pairing otherwise it shall be skipped. (Ex: Jeff Jarrett/Shawn Michaels, James Storm/Maryse, Eric Young/Big Show…ect ect)

9) **You MUST have a account**. No anonymous requests will be considered.

**Sample Form**

_Pairing 1: Mickie James/Maryse_

_Pairing 2: Eric Young/Big Show _

_Are you comfortable with any of the following being in your fic: character death: Yes, Sex: No, AU: Yes _

_Any special prompt or theme?: Writer's choice_

_If you have a pairing that some may consider outlandish, please give an explanation as to how you see this pairing so your writer isn't left in the dark: Well, I chose Eric Young to be with Show because Show strikes me as a laid back guy who could deal with Eric's eager behavior. It comes off as extremely fluffy so nothing really graphic. Just cute._

Copy the form and fill it out accordingly and we will have no issues.

**To the Writers:**

- You know who you are. Same rules as before but I'll list them anyway.

- Requests are on a first come first serve basis.

- Writers will PM me 1 request at a time that they want to do and I will either put "pending" or "completed" by the list of requests in the next chapter.

- When a fic is completed, writers will PM me the links to the fics so I can add the links to the next chapter. You guys know the drill.

- I hope everyone reads ALL of the fics that come from this, even if you hate the pairing. Support the good writers who work hard in the wee hours of the morning producing quality fics that are so damn hard to find.

- If you are confused, or there is something you don't quite understand please PM me and ask.

- More rules will be posted as I update this prompt. Writers, I'll be in touch soon.

_~S.G.A_


	2. Updated yet again

-1

**Please keep in mind of the following:**

- If I get too many requests for the same pairing, we will not be doing them all. If 4 people want Centon then two might get written. Get my drift?

- If you only requested one pairing, keep in mind that your request still may or may not get filled depending on the difficulty of the pairing and whether or not I have someone who has the time to do the research ect ect that may be required to pull it off.

- I am not requiring my writers to personalize fics and dedicate them to whomever requested it so tough noogies. The purpose of this prompt is not like the Christmas one so basically you're just giving us ideas for fics. It makes it easier when we've got 9 people requesting the same pairings.

- I am sticking by this-only ONE of your requests will get filled so no tripping.

- This is your last chance to make requests. My God can some of you get off the WWE gravy train and request some TNA fics? Or femslash? Or something else to give this a bit more diversity? Geez.

-TO MY WRITERS: Pick only an "A" or "B" from a set. I'm sure you knew this already or it was pretty self explanatory but hey, I'm just making sure because there are times when simple things confuse the hell out of me. I never said I was a genius. XD

- Since I was too fucking lazy to type all of the extra stuff up, it is up to YOU to check the review page for the additional fic info, but don't worry, I helped you out by putting names and the page number of the review. Thank me later.

- You know the drill writers: Send me links to fics via PM so I can add them to the finished list after you post blah blah Do it.

**Requests So Far…**

Dark Kaneanite-Page 1

1a) **Bret Hart/Davey Boy Smith-_[TAKEN-slashburd-DONE]_****  
**

1b) **Kane/Beth Pheonix**

Thorsmaven-Page 1

2a) **Debra/Jackie Moore**

2b) **Jeff Jarrett/Raven-[_Taken-wrestlefan4-In Progress_]  
**

Simply-Cath-Page 1

3a) **Wade Barrett and Heath Slater-_[TAKEN-slashburd-DONE]_  
**

3b) **Heath Slater & Daniel Bryan**

Takers dark lover-page 1

4a) **Mark 'Taker'/Shannon Moore**

4b) **Matt Hardy/Randy Orton**

TheMizMagnet-Page 1

5a) **Chris Jericho/The Miz**

5b) **Randy Orton/The Miz-_[TAKEN-Simply-Cath-In Progress]_  
**

PyRoAj-Page 1

6a) **Alberto/Ricardo-_[TAKEN-seraphalexiel-_DONE_]_  
**

6b) **Taker/HBK-_[TAKEN-Dark Kaneanite-DONE]_  
**

Curious Forgotten Lore-Page 1

7a) **Miz/Jericho-_[TAKEN-wrestlefan4-In Progress]_  
**

7b) **Edge/Christian-_[TAKEN-redsandman99-DONE]_  
**

Lay-Cool Lover-Page 1

8a) **Layla/Michelle McCool-_[TAKEN-XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX-In Progress]_  
**

8b) **The Miz/Alex Riley**

LCHime-Page 1

9a) **Eric Bischoff/Vince Mcmahon _[TAKEN-Dark Kaneanite-DONE]_  
**

9b) **Shawn Michaels/JBL**

Jeri/wrestlefan4-page 1

10a) **Grel/Christian**

10b) **Kevin Nash/Jeff Jarrett-_[TAKEN-Thorsmaven-DONE]_  
**

InYourHonour-page 1

11a) **CM Punk / Christian-_[TAKEN-Seraphalexiel-In Progress]_  
**

11b) **Jericho / Christian**

Seraphalexial-page 1

12a) **Charlie Haas/Shelton Benjamin **

12b) **Christopher Daniels/AJ Styles**-_**[TAKEN-Thorsmaven-DONE]**_

Redsandman99-page 1

13a) **CM Punk/Randy Orton**

13b) **John Morrison/Dolph Zigger**

EshaNapoleon/Grandma Taker-Page 2

14a) **Taker/HHH**

14b) **King/Cole ** -_**[TAKEN-wrestlefan4-DONE]**_

15a) **Rey/Edge**

15b) **Rock/Cena **

Demoniac Bastard Scorpio-Page 2

16) **Stone Cold Steve Austin/Raven**

Natchou-Page 2

17a) **HBK/HHH-_[TAKEN-TheMizMagnet-DONE]_  
**

17b) **John Cena/Randy Orton**

JoMoFan-spot-Page 2

18a) **(top)Christian/(bottom)Edge-_[TAKEN-Dark Kaneanite-DONE]_  
**

18b) **(top)Randy/(bottom)Morrison**

Slashburd-Page 1

19a) **Randy Orton/CM Punk-_[TAKEN-XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX-DONE]_  
**

19b) **Christian/Heath Slater**

Debwood-1999-Page 2

20a) **Triple H(top)/Matt Hardy _[TAKEN-Dark Kaneanite-DONE]_  
**

20b) **Matt Hardy(top)/CM Punk**

XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX-Page 2

21a)** Angelina Love/Mickie James**

21b) **Jeff Jarrett/Kurt Angle _[TAKEN-Thorsmaven-In Progress]_  
**

wisdomwriter25-Page 2

22a) **Jeff Hardy/AJ Styles**

22b)** Jeff Hardy/Amazing Red**

vadg-Page 2

23a) **JBL/HBK**

23b) **JBL/Cena-_[TAKEN-XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX-In Progress]_**

DancingWithHBK-Page 2

24a) **Shawn Michaels/Mickie James**

24b) **John Cena/Wade Barrett-_[TAKEN-slashburd-DONE]_**

BellaHickenbottom**-**Page 2**  
**

25a) **Jay(Christian)/chris(Jericho)**

25b) **HBK/Bret-_[TAKER-redsandman99-DONE]_  
**


	3. Completed Fics

**-1Completed Fics/Links**

1) Watchful Eyes

.net/s/6848371/1/Watchful_Eyes

2) On His Own Two Feet

.net/s/6854313/1/On_His_Own_Two_Feet

3) Superbia

.net/s/6849277/1/Superbia

4) Suicide

.net/s/6854259/1/Suicide

5) Anything to Rile You Up

net/s/6859404/1/Anything_to_Rile_You_Up

6) The Meaning of Respect

.net/s/6861289/1/The_Meaning_of_Respect

7) An Angel's Fault

.net/s/6890315/1/An_Angels_Fault

8) Days Go By

.net/s/6890313/1/Days_Go_By

9) Seduction of Power

.net/s/6897196/1/Seduction_of_Power

10) Shattered Bonds

.net/s/6897256/1/Shattered_Bonds

11) His Spot in the Attic

.net/s/6897279/1/His_Spot_in_the_Attic

12) Circles

.net/s/6938665/1/Circles

13) Don't Press Your Luck

.net/s/6911117/1/Dont_press_your_luck

14) Laid Bare

.net/s/6947946/1/Laid_Bare

15) Addiction

.net/s/6978705/1/Addiction

- I'll add them as they come in but due to my going to Mania this year, this may not get updated for a while after this upcoming Thursday.

- ***Edit** - Went to Mania and now I'm back. I'll keep updating this whenever I get time. I do have a life you know.

- I encourage you to read and review all fics because you never know. You might find a new favorite author as my ladies are 'the best in the world at what they do'.

- Please note that I am NOT taking anymore requests. FF won't let me update the summary page so screw them bastards!

- If your completed fic is not on here then please resend me links. FF has been fucking up lately so it may not even be your fault.


End file.
